L'orage
by lemiaw
Summary: C'est calme à la maison Sommet... et j'ai la flemme d'écrire plus. Oui je vous aime. (alerte rouge déprime de l'auteure) Ah, et aussi, c'est ma première fanfic. Donc je sais pas trop où écrire. Voilà.


Le Patron écrasa sa cigarette sur la table. Mathieu allait encore râler. Tant pis. Ou tant mieux, il n'était pas sûr de quelle formulation allait le mieux.

Il se redressa, et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Le ciel était vide, aujourd'hui. Pas de nuages.

Le salon de la maison Sommet était calme, pour une fois. Il pouvait, pour une fois, y être tranquille, réfléchir, respirer. Il eut un sourire fugace –ce sourire ironique qui le caractérisait tant-. Respirer ? Quelle idée ridicule.

L'homme en noir s'appuya contre la porte d'entrée. Sa main écrasait, dans un spasme incontrôlable, la cigarette qu'il voulait allumer, pour remplacer celle qui avait fini sa vie dans le but d'énerver le Créateur.

Le Patron ferma les yeux un bref instant. Quand il les rouvrit, il tenait debout à nouveau. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui –personne-.

Il se retourna, mit la main sur la poignée, et s'arrêta un instant.

Bordel ou pas bordel ?

Il sortit.

…

Le Hippie était allongé sur le canapé, comme d'habitude. C'était tellement normal de l'y trouver là que plus personne ne s'y asseyait, dans une sorte de respect d'une tradition créée par une volonté supérieure.

Le soleil entrait par la fenêtre, et venait jouer avec les licornes, les poireaux et les ratons-laveurs déjà présents dans la pièce.

Un calme qu'il appréciait tout particulièrement en tant que pacifiste remplissait l'espace. Seul le calme avait le droit d'exister, en cet instant. Les créations de son esprit disparurent elles aussi, aussi rapidement qu'elles étaient apparues, le laissant seul, encore plus seul que ce que son état de drogué ne le forçait à être d'habitude.

Il tira une nouvelle latte de son pétard.

Licornes, poireaux et ratons-laveurs réapparurent.

Le Hippie se rendormit.

…

Le Geek jouait à la console du salon. Pour une fois qu'il pouvait y être tranquille, sans personne pour se moquer de lui !

Il déposa la manette, et souleva un coin du rideau. Quelques nuages tachaient le bleu du ciel. Le gamer regarda un instant la table du salon. Il commençait à avoir faim. Soupirant, il se rendit compte que le Patron avait encore écrasé une cigarette sur la table. Il se saisit d'un reste de pâte dans le frigo, jeta un regard méfiant à la cigarette -qui sait, la perversité de l'autre l'avait peut-être contaminé ?-.

Puis il grimpa rapidement dans sa chambre, en abandonnant sa partie en cours. Pas question de rester se faire engueuler quand quelqu'un de responsable rentrera !

…

Le Panda travaillait un nouveau morceau. Enfin, actuellement, il errait plutôt dans le salon en espérant trouver de l'inspiration. Il venait de jeter un des innombrables mégots du Patron, que ce connard n'avait pas jeté, et s'était amusé à écraser sur la table. D'où une sale marque noire sur la toile cirée.

Chantonnant doucement, il fit quelques pas de danse. Le prochain Instant panda promettait d'être mouvementé !

Il décida de faire une pause, pour se faire un café. Mathieu avait filé l'habitude à la plupart d'entre eux. Le ciel était gris.

Puis il retourna dans sa «grotte». Il méritait bien un petit somme, décida-t-il.

…

La Fille se faisait les ongles. Quand il n'y avait personne, elle étalait dans le salon son improbable collection de produits de beauté, histoire de montrer au monde qu'elle avait plus d'une centaine de vernis à ongles.

Bon. Maintenant il fallait que ça sèche.

Il y a une trace noire sur la table de la cuisine, une trace de tasse de café juste à côté de la machine, la console est allumée. Il commence à pleuvoir.

C'était vraiment triste, ce salon vide, décida-t-elle. Elle se leva, laissa ses affaires là, et grimpa se réfugier dans sa chambre. Elle voulait relire le Rouge et le Noir. De Stendhal. Parce qu'elle n'était pas si conne que ça.

…

Le prof s'était assis sur le canapé. Il réfléchissait aux prochaines expériences à expérioriser, pour la survie de l'Humanité, en cas d'attaque de zombies. Dehors, le grondement d'un orage retentit. Oui, décidément, la tronçonneuse/lance-flamme/trousse de secours/canif était une bonne idée. Il fallait qu'il redescende dans son labo pour commencer les tests et

-Tu vas continuer longtemps?

Le scientifique se redressa, surpris. Il regarda autour de lui. Rien.

Et il se rendit compte que c'était lui qui avait parlé.

…

Mathieu s'assit au milieu du salon. Il regarda le ciel, déchiré par les éclairs, les gouttes s'écrasant sur la vitre.

Il était au centre d'un cercle de costumes extrêmement familiers. D'ailleurs, il se demandait où était passé ceux qui les portaient habituellement. Ils l'avaient encore laissés tout seul…

-Tu vas continuer longtemps? s'interrogea-t-il sans enthousiasme.

Une larmes coula lentement sur sa joue.

Il voulût l'essuyer, mais avait toujours les lunettes du Prof. Il les envoya s'écraser sur le mur du fond.

-Pourquoi je suis comme ça? murmura-t-il. Pourquoi moi?

Il se redressa lentement, rassemblant du même coup les costumes en un gros tas.

Pourquoi lui ?

Il se força à sourire. Ils allaient forcément revenir, bien sûr qu'ils n'étaient pas dans sa tête. Ils étaient réels.

Il saisit un costume au hasard.

Oui, ils était réels, s'était évident.

Alors, pourquoi pleurait-il ?

Il lui fallait quelque chose pour oublier. Sexe, drogues, jeux-vidéos… N'importe quoi. Et ça, ces personnalités pouvaient le lui offrir. Au moins, il avait même le choix.

Bon. Bordel ou pas bordel ?

Bordel.

…

La porte se referma. Sur la table, il y avait une petite boîte toute blanche.

« Analyse du sujet Mathieu Sommet. Les médicaments semblent commencer à faire leur effet.»


End file.
